


The Ghost and the Soldier

by Maerifa



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Creepy Alexander Pierce, F/M, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Surprise Pairing, Teen Ava Starr, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Work In Progress, kid Ava Starr, tag in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerifa/pseuds/Maerifa
Summary: After the explosion that gave Ava Starr his personal Curse, she is taken and brought to SHIELD, where a "young" Agent Alexander Pierce was rapidly making his way through the ranks of SHIELD/ HYDRA.Unfortunatly for her, Pierce will have to replace the agent in charge of caring for her for a while: Bill Foster.It's  a pity that he cares a little too much.





	The Ghost and the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, for me it is the first time I publish something in English.
> 
> Be lenient.
> 
> We'll talk below at the end of the chapter.

_ **Prologo** _

  
_ **Anno 1997 ** __**Stato argentino, Luogo sconosciuto.**_

La prima sensazione che venne dopo l'esplosione fu il dolore.

Era profondamente dentro di me e ho visto che le mie stesse facendo a pezzi, non riuscivo a vedere; o almeno percepivo qualcosa ma era tutto sfocato, confuso.

Acquosa.

Stavo piangendo per quanto fossi cattivo.

Ho visto arrivare delle persone, hanno cercato di catturarmi, ma non riuscivo a capire le loro espressioni quando si ritrassero dalla paura.

L'oscurità mi è sembrata una benedizione e una liberazione dal dolore.

Ero malato, non riuscivo a capire il perché.

Non ricordavo nemmeno da quanto tempo andava avanti, ma non era sempre stato così, o almeno, credo.

Non lo sapevo più

Non potevo muovermi, se lo facessi il dolore sembrava solo crescere e anche se ero ancora insopportabile, soffrivo con ogni singolo senso, era orribile, anche provare a sentire quello che dicevano le persone vicine era uno sforzo incredibile, ma quelle poche parole che ho capito mi hanno spaventato.

Moltissimo.

"... esplosione ..."  
...  
"... - irreversibile ... equilibrio molecolare"

  
_Irreversibile? Cosa irreversibile? Cosa significa? Mi aiuti per favore ..._

  
"Ehi bambina, come ti senti?"

  
C'era una persona seduta di fronte al mio letto, si sporgeva verso di me, sembrava tenere qualcosa tra le mani.  
Il dolore era leggermente diminuito e sono riusciti a guardarmi intorno, non era mio.  
Non riuscivo a riconoscere le pareti bianche, troppo bianche, mi facevano quasi male agli occhi.  
Troppo luminoso; anche stanza, anche la coperta, non capivo.

  
_Chi è questa persona? _  
_Dove sono? _  
_Dov'è la mia mamma? _  
_E Elihas? _  
_Cosa sta succedendo?_

  
Vediamo che stavo visibilmente andando in panico perché l'uomo mi si avvicina cercando di consolarmi, ma un certo punto divenne di nuovo buio, il materasso sotto di me divenne freddo e ostile.  
Avevo paura e il dolore è ricominciato con agonia.  
Era troppo.

  
Quando sono svegliato di nuovo per la seconda volta davanti alla stessa persona, la luce è tornata insieme a quei muri che erano troppo bianchi.  
A questo punto ho realizzato qualcosa, ero sul pavimento, il letto era proprio accanto a me e l'uomo era inginocchiato lì vicino, ora potevo vedere quello che aveva tra le mani: era un orsetto, bianco come tutto ciò che era dentro.

"Ehi, va tutto bene, mi dispiace di averti spaventato, sono Bill, come ti chiami?"

  
Mi sono sorridendo, continuavo a guardarlo attentamente, ho provato a tirarmi su di morale e dopo alcuni tentativi ero seduto di fronte a lui, non ho cercato di andarmene, ma l'ho osservato con molta attenzione.

  
"Dove sono? Cosa vuoi? Dove sono i miei genitori?"

  
Dovevo stare molto attento, non avevo idea di chi fossero, dovevo capire con chi ero di fronte

_Ma sono così spaventato ... _  
_Voglio la mia famiglia: mia mamma, Elihas ... _  
_Oorun ... chi è?_

  
"Va bene tesoro, senti, ho questo per te, ti piace?"

  
Mi dava l'orsetto, guardava con i suoi occhi neri e inespressivi.

  
_ <strike>Devi essere molto attento Girasole, </strike>_

_ <strike>se qualcuno ti dà qualcosa </strike> _ _<strike>e ti dicono che non vogliono cambiare nulla,</strike>_ <strike></strike>

_<strike>molte volte non è vero.</strike>_  
<strike></strike>  
<strike></strike>  
<strike></strike>

  
Lo guardai senza dire niente, non volevo quel burattino, me ne andai leggermente quando cercò di avvicinarmi.  
Immediatamente si tirò indietro, guardando in basso e ruotando l'orso tra le mani.  
Sospirò, come se stesse per prendere il mondo sulle sue spalle,

  
<strike> _Ti ho mai parlato del mito di Atlas Girasole? _ </strike><strike>_Esiodo narra che Atlante fu costretto da Zeus a tenere sulle spalle sostituisce celeste per punirlo per essersi alleato con il padre di tutto, _</strike><strike>_Crono, _</strike><strike>_che guidò i Titani contro gli ..._</strike>  
  
  


  
"Mi dispiace bambino, c'è stata un'esplosione ..."

Non riuscivo a concentrarmi su ciò che mi stava dicendo, dovevo fare uno sforzo per capire,

"... non sono sopravvissuti, ma qui sei al sicuro, SHIELD ti aiuta a guarire e ..."

_Morirono ..._

Non sentivo più niente, non riuscivo a capire, come ...

  
<strike>_Devi essere forte Girasole, _</strike><strike>_sei tutto ciò che è più caro, _</strike><strike>_ricorda: _</strike><strike>_non sei mai solo mentre sono con te._</strike>  
  
  


Era un sogno? Non riuscivo a capire, c'è un ragazzo che continua a parlarmi Capelli arruffati colore inchiostro, occhi scuri, caldi, avvolgenti.  
Ero sempre con lui in un'enorme stanza con grandi finestre che dava su una distesa infinita di ...

_Acqua, no era un oceano._

Erano sempre spalancati ed entrava una leggera brezza, potevo sentire la vendita sulla mia lingua; quando mi voltai verso di lui un viso apparente abbronzato, magro ma con un sorriso che potrebbe illuminare una stanza.

  
"Ho paura ... non riesco a capire"

Non sapevo a chi stessi dicendo, a me stesso o all'uomo che mi guardava gentilmente, simile a quello di quella faccia abbronzata nella stanza di fronte all'oceano.

_Oorun ..._

"Ehi, ehi, va tutto bene, non preoccuparti"

Questo uomo,

_Ha detto che si chiama Bill._

Era gentile, dovevo provare qualcosa, sapevo che mi mancavano dei pezzi,

_Forse può aiutarmi_

Si è avvicinato di nuovo a me e sono tornato a guardare l'orso di pezza che aveva portato, ancora non mi fidavo completamente di lui, ma era tutto quello che aveva ora e non potevo rifiutarlo, non sapevo chi avesse vieni dopo.

<strike> _Bravo Girasole, _ </strike><strike>_sei sempre stato così sveglio, _</strike><strike>_sono così orgoglioso._</strike>  
  


Ho raggiunto l'animale di peluche, Bill l'ha capito e me lo ha consegnato, solo ... non potevo prenderlo.  
Non è stato possibile  
Ho provato di nuovo ma continuo a passarmi tra le mani, il guardavo come se fossero non mie.  
Lo stavo girando fino a quando non sono sfarfallato davanti agli occhi, ho urlato per il dolore e sono raggomitolato in agonia.

"Ava, ehi cara, stai con me, non svanire, concentrati, andiamo"

Ho provato ad ascoltarlo e lentamente ho iniziato a riprendere fiato, con uno sforzo immenso.

"Eccoti, va bene va tutto bene, va bene, ora concentrati sulle tue mani ok?"

Avevo le lacrime agli occhi mentre provavo ad ascoltarlo, mi faceva maschio, ma ci provai.  
Provava un dolore incredibile, mi sentivo quasi svenire, ma è passato.  
Sbattei il palpebre, rimuovi le ultime lacrime che mi riempivano gli occhi, cerca di asciugare il viso con la manica del vestito.  
Quando ho restituito la bambola, l'ho sentita tra le mani, la consistenza morbida dei capelli, dentro sembrava piena di sabbia.  
Lo tenni vicino a me e sollevai di nuovo lo sguardo, pieno di lacrime.

_ <strike>No no </strike>_

_ <strike>non devi piangere Girasole, </strike> _

_ <strike>quando lo fai il sole si nasconde, </strike> _

_ <strike>e come mantengo la mia meravigliosa abbronzatura? </strike> _

_ <strike>Lo hai naturale ma devo lavorare regolarmente. </strike> _

_ <strike>Non devi ascoltarlo, </strike> _

_ <strike>sputa solo del veleno, </strike> _

_ <strike>è invidioso di noi, </strike> _

_ <strike>noi siamo la sua eredità e non può accettarlo, </strike> _

_ <strike>non può credere che dovrà lasciare tutto ciò che ha a noi, </strike> _

_ <strike>a me in particolare, </strike> _

_ <strike>suo figlio inetto che non sarà mai abbastanza bravo, </strike> _

_ <strike>non sarà mai come ... </strike> _

_ <strike>Sei fortunato a vederlo poco, </strike> _

_ <strike>che non ti interessa, </strike> _

_<strike>sei così fortunato.</strike>_  
<strike></strike>

  
_Lui di nuovo._

Bill mi sorrise, allungò lentamente la mano come se scomparisse.  
Posso farcela ed è orribile.  
Sentii la sua mano tra i miei capelli arruffati, mi accarezzò lentamente.  
Mi sfuggito un singhiozzo.  
Mi prese in braccio e mi avvolse in un fragile, delicato abbraccio.

"Shh, va tutto bene Ava, non ti preoccupare, sei stata fantastica, riposata, ti consiglio"

Non mi rendevo conto della fatica che indossavo.  
Mi sono addormentato con un odore salato, il tocco caldo del sole che mi baciava la pelle e il sapore di lacrima dolorosa sulla mia lingua.

_Come fai a sapere il mio nome?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
_Mi sono svegliato con l'odore dell'oceano nel mio naso, _  
_il suono delle onde e una risata nelle orecchie, _  
_senti il materasso muoversi leggermente, _  
_per fermarsi. _  
_Rimasi lì con un'eccitazione e un sorriso appena nascosto sulle mie labbra. _  
_Ho sentito le mani strisciare sui fianchi. _  
_Ho urlato dalle risate e ho iniziato a contorcermi cercando di reagire, _  
_ma l'offesa è stata spietata, _  
_ho __ottenuto __un cuscino e ho iniziato a prenderlo sulla sua testa, _  
_fermandolo._

_"Non è giusto! _  
_Aiuto, _  
_qualcuno mi aiuti, _  
_salvami!" _  
_"Te lo meritavi! _  
_Non così se l'hai notato ma stavo dormendo, _  
_genio!"_

_Gli ho dato un ultimo colpo e lui è caduto sul letto, _  
_entrambi abbiamo avuto problemi._

_"Bugiardo, ti ho visto sorridere"_

_Mi sono accovacciato accanto a lui, _  
_ho guardato mentre mi strofinava le lenzuola come un gatto gigante, _  
_ha aperto un occhio e __ho __fatto un sorriso pigro. _  
_Lo guardavo preoccupato, _  
_la madre si agita sempre per lui, _  
_troppo magra, il _  
_suo corpo affamato di cibo e tocchi delicati, i _  
_suoi muscoli nervosi lo costringevano sempre a muoversi, le _  
_sue mani, _  
_che ha pensato a meraviglie, erano _  
_riposte da ustioni e tagli segnati da un duro lavoro che fu costretto da suo padre e soprattutto _  
_dalla sua mente che non avrebbe mai potuto smettere; _  
_i suoi occhi luminosi erano infossati, _  
_affogati in un mare scuro, _  
_di quelli che dormivano troppo poco._  
_La mamma ha detto che soffriva di insonnia. _  
_Si è mosso rapidamente, _  
_passando un braccio intorno alla mia vita e cominciò a girarmi intorno ridendo. _  
_Ho urlato di sorpresa e ho riso anche io. _  
_Mi mise giù e mi fece oscillare tra le sue braccia, _  
_trovandomi solo un palmo dalla mia faccia. _  
_aveva un grande sorriso pieno di eccitazione, _  
_brillava come se avesse ingoiato un sole._

_"Dai, sbrigati, _  
_indossa un costume e fai un bagno! _  
_Non hai visto l'ora che hai fatto per mostrarti la barriera corallina" _  
_" _  
_"Beh, Gatto non deve sempre sapere tutto, vero? Qual è il detto? L'occhio non vede il cuore non fa maschio?" _  
_"Sei terribile"_

_Rise di nuovo, _  
_ma ero preoccupato, _  
_quando Oorun era così felice che di solito nascondeva un dolore che poteva eguagliare solo quella fragile maschera di felicità. _  
_Sbiadì mentre scuoteva la testa, _  
_in quel momento non riuscivo a vedere altro che i suoi capelli nodosi inchiostrati, _  
_sentì la presa sulle mie braccia a scatti: _  
_un momento che ci fu e non più dopo. _  
_A un certo punto non ho sentito nulla, _  
_ho abbassato gli occhi e ho visto che le sue mani stringevano il vuoto. _  
_Me ne ero andato._

  
** _Anno 1997 Stato USA, _ ****_Ubicazione Washington DC, Base segreta._**

Ho aperto gli occhi, ma li ho richiusi poco dopo a causa della luce secondo l'accento che avevo intorno.  
Ho fatto un sogno, ma non riuscivo a ricordare.

_Non è giusto! _  
_Mi sembra importante, ma più ci penso, più mi fa male la testa._

Ho provato ad alzarmi ma mi sono reso conto che non potevo farlo, mi sentivo molto debole, insensibile.  
Girai la testa e vidi che il letto in cui ero posizionato era strano; Non riuscivo a capire, ho cercato di mettere a fuoco ma sono rimasto accecato dalle onde luminose che mi pulsavano in faccia.  
Quando i miei occhi si adattarono a quella luce stupida, e non mi sentivo più così sconvolto, questa volta ho provato a sollevare un braccio.  
Ci sono riuscito, ma sono andato a combattere contro qualcosa di freddo, duro.  
Era di vetro.  
L'ho visto oltre quelle onde che pulsavano intorno a me,

_Oh mio Dio, sono rinchiuso in una bara di vetro!_

  
<strike> _Sai che Biancaneve non mi è mai piaciuto come una fiaba, _</strike>

<strike> _non tanto quello raccontato dai fratelli Grimm, _ </strike>

<strike> _secondo _ </strike> <strike>_me è stato fantastico,_</strike>

<strike> _ma la versione Disney _ </strike> <strike>_era troppo irrealistica._</strike>

<strike> _Andiamo: _ </strike>

<strike> _la ragazza è caduta in un sonno profondo ei nani pietosi l'hanno messa in una bara di cristallo, _ </strike>

<strike> _un principe, _ </strike>

<strike> _per caso eh, _ </strike>

<strike> _le _ </strike> <strike>_passa accanto e le dà un bacio,_</strike>

<strike> _si è svegliata e ha vissuto per sempre felici e contenti? _ </strike>

<strike> _No non è fattibile, _ </strike>

<strike>_la _</strike><strike>_vita non funziona così._</strike>  
  
  


Nel panico non mi rendo conto che qualcuno mi si è avvicinato, mi sono bloccato e lo guardai negli occhi.  
Non era Bill, con il suo aspetto gentile, n.  
Nel suo, all'inizio freddo e indifferente, vidi la fame quando mi vide sveglio.  
Ero terrorizzato, forse lo capiva perché in un attimo lo sguardo oscuro scomparve, tornando piatto.  
Occhi azzurri, ghiacciati, con capelli chiari, bionda fragola.

_Chi è lui? Perché mi stai guardando in quel modo?_

Non ho avuto il tempo di pensare a nulla, le onde di luce sono scomparse e in un attimo la barra di vetro è stata sollevata per trovarla di fronte a me.  
Stava parlando mentre sorridevo, i capelli sulle mie braccia si raddrizzarono mentre passavo pesantemente le mani sul corpo per rimuovere i fili dal mio corpo.  
Ci è voluto troppo tempo per i miei gusti, ma alla fine mi ha offerto una mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi, ma ho rifiutato.

_Non lo voglio vicino ... Non mi piace_

Devi sempre fidarti di ciò che ti dice il tuo istinto di girasole, mi  
ha salvato la vita per la maggior parte del tempo:  
tra i miei esperimenti e mio padre,  
se non fosse per quella sensazione che ti graffi dietro la testa non sarei qui.

"Ciao bella addormentata, hai fatto un bel pisolino?"

Non gli ho risposto.  
Mi accigliai e mi guardai attorno, cercando di non guardarlo.  
Ero in un laboratorio, intorno alla mia signora ho trovato un sacco di attrezzatura che non conoscevo, era debolmente illuminata, il che mi è sembrato una benedizione quando sono svegliata la prima volta.

_Dov'è il mio orsacchiotto?_

"Non vedo molte parole, non ti preoccupare, ci sono abituato; anzi, forse è meglio così, con il ragazzo davanti a te ho fatto molti problemi per farlo stare zitto, ora sa quando è il suo momento di parlare, forse lo incontrerai, chissà ”  
" Dove sono? Non è la stanza bianca prima, dov'è Bill? "  
" Ah, ma tu parli! Adorabile, no, è da tanto tempo che non lasci la base in Argentina, ora sei a Washington. ci divertiremo insieme io e te "

Mi sorrise di nuovo, si allontanò leggermente mentre mi mise una mano sulla guancia per accarezzarla

"C-chi sei?"  
"Mi dispiace, errore mio, sono l'agente Alexander Pierce, è un piacere fare la tua conoscenza Ava"

Il suo sorriso era angosciante, era un miscuglio tra il gatto del Cheshire e un lupo famelico, solo lui, l'agente Pierce, voleva farmi qualcosa di peggio che darmi un consiglio spassionato.

_Non mi piace, non mi piace per niente ... Bill torna presto ... _  
_... Oorun_

**Author's Note:**

> In the previous Italian site I didn't get much feedback, so I decided to put it here and see if the feeling was the same.  
Unfortunately I still haven't managed to convince my dear friend, who knows English better than me, to correct it; so you will read it Google translate version.


End file.
